


Alley Cats Like Macarons

by SunshineAndRoseWater



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-14
Updated: 2016-06-18
Packaged: 2018-07-15 00:36:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7198184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunshineAndRoseWater/pseuds/SunshineAndRoseWater
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ladybug learns Chat Noir's identity. Can she trust him with hers?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Alley Cat

**Author's Note:**

> My first Miraculous Ladybug fic!
> 
> For Manda, who lassoed me and dragged me into this fandom. It's all your fault, Manda!

“Chat!” Ladybug shook Chat Noir’s shoulders “Chat, wake up! Please, Chat!”

Ladybug glanced around frantically. She didn’t understand what happened. She used her lucky charm, she fixed everything. So why wasn’t Chat waking up?

All around them the streets and buildings were pristine and fully repaired. No one was nearby, the civilians all having fled the battle. The only person was the latest akuma victim, still dazed from being akumatized. No help to her.

“Why isn’t he waking up, Tikki?” She begged. Tikki didn’t answer because she was still Ladybug.

Chat Noir’s ring beeped and one of the paw print pads blinked off.

“Hang in there, Kitty.”

Ladybug growled with determination as she picked Chat Noir up. She sprinted towards the hospital.

Chat Noir’s miraculous beeped again.

“Hang in there,” Ladybug said.

She would be faster on the roofs, but she didn’t want to risk hurting him more by swinging into the air.

Her earrings beeped a warning.

“No,” she whined. “Hold on, Tikki, I still need to be Ladybug.”

Chat Noir’s ring beeped one final warning and he was surrounded by a flash of light. Ladybug looked away as he transformed. She never wanted this. She never wanted to know Chat Noir’s civilian identity, but now she wasn’t going to have a choice. She’s have to look at him eventually.

The hospital was a block away.

Her earrings beeped again.

She ducked into an alley and transformed. It would be better, she reasoned, to be a concerned civilian assisting someone injured than to be Ladybug and transform back in the middle of a busy hospital.

Without her powers Chat Noir’s weight became too much to hold and she fell to her knees.

Finally, she looked down.

“A- Adrien?” she gasped.

In Marinette’s arms was Paris’ Poster Boy, Adrien Agreste. He lay in her arms unconscious and limp, a large bruise blooming on his temple.

Tikki floated up to Marinette’s shoulder.

“Tikki,” Marinette squeaked, already blushing. “It’s Adrien. Chat Noir is Adrien.”

“Yes,” Tikki said, “but you can’t dwell on that now. You need to get him to the hospital.”

“I can’t, Tikki, he’s too heavy. Can’t we transform again?”

Tikki shook her head sadly. “No, I need time to rest. You can do this, Marinette, I know you can.”

Marinette sighed. “I hope you’re right.”

Marinette put one of Adrien’s arms around her neck and wrapped her arm around his back. Straining against his dead weight and her own exhaustion she pulled him up and stumbled out of the alley.

_One block_ , she told herself. _Only one block. Ladybug could do this easily_.

“Adrikins!”

Out of nowhere Chloe appeared. She knocked into them and the trio careened into a nearby bench.

“Adrikins!” Chloe shrieked. “What happened? Marinette, what did you do?”

“He got hurt in the akuma attack,” Marinette explained. She hated Chloe, but she desperately needed help. “I need you to run to the hospital and get help.”

“As if,” Chloe scoffed, she grabbed Adrien and tried to drag him away from Marinette. “I’ll stay with Adrien; _you_ go get help.”

“Please, Chloe, don’t argue--”

“I’ll go.” Sabrina, Chloe’s only friend and perpetual shadow hovered nearby. Without waiting for an answer she sprinted for the hospital.

“Thank you,” Marinette whispered.

Chloe tugged at Adrien and Marinette let him go. Much as she loathed to let Chloe have him she was more concerned with how fighting over him might injure him more.

A few moments later paramedics appeared. They dragged Chloe off Adrien and loaded him onto a stretcher.

*

“Adrien is Chat Noir,” Marinette said, laying sprawled on her lounge sofa.

“Yes,” Tikki said.

“Adrien is Chat Noir.”

Tikki growled in exasperation. “For the thousandth time, yes.”

“Adrien likes _puns_ ,” Marinette moaned.

“Is _that_ what you’re concerned about?” Tikki asked.

“Oh Tikki…” Marinette rolled over and Tikki settled onto the pillow she just vacated. “What am I going to do?” How can I look at Adrien again now that I know he’s Chat Noir? How can I work with Chat Noir again now that…”

“You know you’ve been crushing on him for months and have turned your walls into a shrine of your undying love?” Tikki offered.

Marinette glared at her. "Thanks, Tikki."

“Marinette,” Tikki floated up to pet her hair affectionately, “this doesn’t change much.”

“But--”

“But nothing. Chat Noir is still Ladybug’s partner. It’s just now… well now you actually know Adrien a little better.”

“Do I?” Marinette asked. “I’m nothing like Ladybug. Maybe he’s nothing like Chat Noir.”

Tikki rolled her eyes. “You are Ladybug, that’s all you. It’s just a side of you you don’t normally show. I’m sure Adrien is the same way.”

“Oh, Tikki,” Marinette sighed. “I can’t have a crush on Chat Noir.”

“Why not?” Tikki asked.

“…Because.”

Tikki heaved a long-suffering sigh. “Well, crush or no someone you care about is in the hospital. You should pay him a visit.”

“As Ladybug or Marinette?”

“As _you_.”


	2. Macarons

Marinette gripped the box of macarons with sweaty hands. She was going to do this. She was going to visit Adrien, give him the macarons, and ask him how he was doing and she wasn’t going to stutter.

She hoped.

Marinette heard Chloe’s indignant shrieking from all the way down the hall.

“What do you mean I can’t go in? Do you know who I am?”

_Yes, Chloe_ , Marinette thought to herself, _everyone knows who you are_.

“I’m sorry,” a woman said. As Marinette rounded the corner and saw them she recognized the woman as being the same one who usually drops Adrien off at school. “Adrien isn’t to have _any_ visitors. You can see him once he’s been released.”

No visitors? Well, that may stop Marinette, but it won’t stop Ladybug. Marinette ducked into an empty hallway.

“Tikki, spots on.”

*

Ladybug kicked lightly at the hospital window. Her hands were currently occupied, one with holding her box the other with hanging onto her yo-yo. Adrien started and looked up. When he saw her his eyes went wide. He tried to get up.

“No, no, stay put.” She slid a foot into the half-open window and opened it fully. She swung inside.

“Ladybug!” Adrien smiled. His smile could probably power all of Paris. Ladybug’s heart skipped a beat.

“H- Hey.” She clamped her mouth shut, swallowed, and started again. “I just wanted to see how you were doing. Your assistant isn’t letting anyone in.”

“My _father’s_ assistant,” he corrected, scowling at the mention of his father. “I asked her to do that, actually. Chloe – one of my classmates – won’t stop bugging me.”

Ladybug smirked. “Oh? You don’t like to be _bugged_ , Kitty?”

Adrien blushed. He actually blushed. “I’m sure she would have let _you_ in.” He cleared his throat. “I wanted to ask you. You know?”

Ladybug nodded. “Yes, Adrien, I know you’re Chat Noir. I’m sorry. I know we were trying to keep our identities a secret, but you were unconscious and I couldn’t just leave you.”

“Of course not,” Adrien agreed. “Thank you for all you did. Did anyone…”

“No, your secret’s safe with me.”

Adrien smiled. “There isn’t anyone else I would trust more than you.”

Now it was Ladybug’s turn to blush. She thrust the box toward him. “I brought you macarons. From the Dupain’s bakery. They’re—I mean; I’ve heard they’re the best.”

“I'm sure they are,” Adrien agreed, taking the box. “My father never lets me have sweets. I have to keep a ‘model’s physique.’” His tone is mocking.

Ladybug waved the comment away. “Everyone should have some sweets every once in a while.”

Adrien opened the box and selected a vanilla macaron. Ladybug made a mental note of his selection. He offered the box to her.

“Oh no, they’re for you. I can always get more.”

Adrien hesitated. “You sure?”

“Totally,” she insisted.

He selected a second macaron – lavender, a unique choice – and set the box aside. Ladybug lets him eat is silence for a bit. He finished the vanilla one and started on the lavender.

“You like lavender?” She asked.

Adrien shrugged, still nibbling on the pastel purple treat. “I guess so? I’ve never had many macarons. Certainly none as good as the Dupain’s.”

Ladybug blushed at the indirect compliment. “Well, I brought one of every flavor so you can try them all and see which one is your favorite.”

“Thank you,” Adrien said, sincerely pleased.

“So how are you doing?” Ladybug asked, getting to the main reason for her visit. “What did the doctor say?”

Adrien sighed. He pointed at the bruise on his temple. It was larger than Ladybug remembered it to be and it had gone from blue to more reddish-purple. “Concussion. Various minor cuts and bruises, which is nothing new for Chat Noir, really. A sprained wrist as well.”

He pointed to a wrist brace lying on the bedside table. “They want me to wear that, but it’s so tight.”

Ladybug picked up the brace. “If the doctor wants you to wear it, you should wear it. Here, I’ll help you put it on.”

“You—are you sure?” Adrien stuttered. “You—I mean you don’t have to. I don’t want to make you—”

“You’re not making me do anything.” Ladybug cut him off. “Give me your hand.”

Ladybug took Adrien’s hand and gently slid the brace on. She secured the straps so they didn’t look too tight, but they still held his wrist.

“There, how’s that?” She looked up at Adrien. His cheeks were redder than a cherry macaron.

“If I knew I would have to be hospitalized for you to hold my hand, my Lady, I would’ve gotten hurt sooner.”

Ladybug rolled her eyes. “Oh, Chat. How does the brace feel?”

Adrien wiggled his fingers and shifted his wrist, never taking his hand out of hers. “It’s good, thank you.”

Ladybug let his hand go. He looked disappointed. “Good. Are you staying in the hospital long?”

“No, I’ll be out before dinner.”

“That’s good. You take it easy, I’ll let you rest.”

Ladybug got up and headed for the window. Adrien reached out to her. “Wait, My Lady, please don’t go.”

“You need rest, Adrien,” Ladybug said. “I want you to rest. We’ll see each other when you’re better, but no crime fighting until _after_ you’re better.”

“Can we see each other again before I’m better?” Adrien asked.

Ladybug sighed. “Adrien…”

Adrien looked down dejectedly. “Well, at least take this.” He held out the box of macarons.

“They’re for—”

“If Nathalie or my father sees them they’ll get tossed. Please.”

“Okay.” Ladybug took the box. As a split-second decision she caught Adrien’s uninjured hand. “Don’t get injured this bad again. Okay?”

She squeezed his hand gently.

Adrien nodded dumbly.

Ladybug backed slowly towards the window. “I’ll see you soon. I mean, you _do_ have to eat all these macarons before they go stale.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments fill me with determination!

**Author's Note:**

> Did my work make you feel emotions? Come talk to me about it on my tumblr: [sunshinedontcare](http://sunshinedontcare.tumblr.com/)


End file.
